


Tie the Knot

by peachycroissants



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Enjoy uwu, F/M, finally some good fucking romance, had this thought reading a wattpad book, i really liked the idea using the idiom, so i made a fic abt it lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachycroissants/pseuds/peachycroissants
Summary: "I love you, you know that?"





	Tie the Knot

The Paris night outshone once more than previous days like it was in competition with itself. An Eiffel Tower with a glow under the moon's light definitely was eye catching. No doubt did there wasn't any attacks today either, which was a win. The week lied on an Autumn breeze, leaving crisp leaves and scourging zephyrs of same temperatures.  
  
Even from miles away could they both smell the scent of the bakery she part-time works to, with her boss' permission, and he full-time works to. They left Emma and Hugo with Alya and Nino tonight, since they really wanted and needed to.  
  
"Ain't the night looking pretty, m'lady?" The bluenette needed the day off and therefore she was given by it with Gabriel as she just works under him, pretty facinating so to say. It was a deal of a lifetime she couldn't turn down, excluding Audrey's plan to take her off to New York to pursue a career in fashion back when she was only in her teens.  
  
She chuckled to her boyfriend, who even out of their alternative persona they kept to the whole city wore black to such date. Besides, black suits his assets very well. "Doesn't it always look pretty?" She asked back to him, his face plastered with a smile he couldn't contain as she could see.  
  
"Yeah. It always does." He took a brief glance at her then back to the scenery they were just taking in. It was the same place he expected to her to come when Glaciator came. Although there weren't any candles or roses, it was just them together.  
  
But they didn't need all of those extra things as they weren't mandatory. Only the two of them were and that's all that matters. "This new Hawk Moth sure is a pain in the ass, I bet you that he's just a fifteen year old." Adrien sighs out loud making her chortle for a bit. "I didn't even knew a kid like him could also pursue the old one's doings, he's a good thief I should say?" He added on, resting his head on the palm of his hand that was on the railings.  
  
The lady wore a simple sundress, very ironic we know, that was red and had a cute belt around it. Even out of their costumes did they try their best to look like the superheroes they really are. Funny enough, she just wore some Converse shoes she has at the very deep down of her closet like Alya told her.  
  
"Oh, and you're wearing your Converse shoes. No arguments, feel a bit more like you were younger won't you?" The redhead with glasses complained, although Marinette bought them she barely used them. Only when her clothes were really feeling it up with the shoes.  
  
"Fine." There really weren't any excuses to complain with her and just follow what her best friend told her. She wore the white Converses, it would be funnier if it were Vans, to their date tonight.  
  
The date didn't consist of food or romantic candles. Rose petals or any background music to listen to. They both had to transport theirselves to the place with their other selves to be more faster. What could they say? Years and they're still going at it, of course they would get used to it.  
  
"You're really pretty, you know that?"  
  
Her breath hitched even until now, years after revealing themselves and years of being together and he still has that goddamn effect on her. Fuck these Agrestes, she thought. She wondered if his mother was also smitten by her husband like this.  
  
"I didn't knew." She played along, a smile forming on both of their faces. However, Adrien's seemed to be more of a smirk rather than a heartwarming smile like hers.  
  
"God, I could just.." His voice minimized as his eyes were ogling on her, from head to toe. However, as he reached toe, he couldn't help but pinpoint a small flaw. His eyes go back up to her face, making contact with her eyes with his. "Uh, bugaboo?" The worried sound in his voice made her stomach lurch. Oh no, what happened now?  
  
"You forgot to tie your shoelaces, you know?"  
  
Talk about ultimate embarassment. "I-! I must've forgotten as I was rushing?" The questioning look was on her face as she panicked and went beet red, only some untied shoelaces. "I'll just- mon dieu-"  
  
"No, let me tie the knot."

Yet again, she didn't complain, and looked away and back to the moon in awe as he continued tying her shoes' laces. I'm never listening to Alya's words, I don't care, she's not my mother and I could dress myself alone.  
  
Realizing he's taken longer than he was supposed to, on cue did he spoke. "Finished." She then looked at her front, as she was staring by her side, to see Adrien still bending down but with a little surprise in his hands.  
  
Oh.  
  
_Oh_.  
  
They planned it, didn't they?  
  
At this point, she was going to probably explode at the redness of her face. She was too flushed to even work efficiently at the scene she had to take into.  
  
"Do I need to say a heartfelt speech? Or?" The smirk was no doubt laced on his voice, making her break out of a daze and huff. However, her face was still crimson. "What do you say? Take the 11 letters and punctuation mark out and replace with seven?" The blonde continued on and it didn't help. Removing the fact that adrenaline was running wild in her veins right now.  
  
Surely, she couldn't stop staring, it was shining bright even though it didn't radiated off light like anything artificial or natural right now under the starry sky. A hand finally covered her mouth, as she still felt flustered.  
  
"Of course, chaton."  
  
The date didn't consist of food or romantic candles. Rose petals or any background music to listen to.  
  
With a kneeling blonde in black that was sometimes called as Chat Noir, a flustered bluenette in red and black, with a touch of white, is probably Ladybug. A half moon that's out this night and with a billion of stars.   
  
Who needs the food? It makes you already full. Who needs the candles? There's the light of the moon and stars. Rose petals? Probably just flow out of the scenery easily. Background music? They're desperate for it, but she knows the world's playing their song endlessly.  
  
The ring finger on her left was now finally occupied, after years of dreaming it. He stood back up, looking back at her who finally regained her composture, his emerald forest green eyes that bore into sapphire sea blue ones. It was just them again, as he swoops in and steals a kiss from her. She didn't argued, but wrapped her arms around his neck at his attack by reflex.  
  
Pulling out of their liplocking and tongue clashing, they tried to regain their breathes together. He laughed while she questioned why.  
  
"I love you, you know that?"  
  
"I wasn't but now I am."  
  
"I couldn't believe you didn't saw the idiom though."  
  
A moment of silence became a moment of realization to her.  
  
"Oh sorry! I didn't know! I'm not fond with terms for getting engaged or whatnot!" She said quickly and growled, making his laugh more boisterous but not in an annoying way. "Atleast the plan worked, didn't it?" She added, looking away.  
  
"Even if it didn't, I have all the time in the world to go and propose to you."

**Author's Note:**

> some nice romance to catch up, i didn't have internet so i couldn't post earlier:( this would probably be last fic for now and i have no time to edit.


End file.
